


Lawn & Garden Section

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Loki... Really? [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fuck behind the bushes, Fucking, Gardens & Gardening, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Public Sex, Shopping, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Kinktober 04: DaddyThis is a continuation of the last "chapter" for this series - "Naked meal prep for the week!".After everything goes wrong with the naked knives duel (obviously); Thor and Loki go shopping for a "get well present" for Dr. Strange.





	Lawn & Garden Section

**Author's Note:**

> It's coming back! slowly but surely my damn hability to write a bit of sex is coming!
> 
> Thank you all for reading :)

**Sunday. -**

Ok, so that went very well. Turns out a naked knives duel can be a bit more painful than it sounds, especially when all your roommates are psychos. After about an hour of battling around the Sanctum, a completely fed up Stephen Strange stood up in the middle of the dinning room table to announce this was madness and all should just calm the fuck down. His speech was promptly interrupted by the incremental pain of something sharp piercing through his right butt cheek.

That was enough to call-off the night, no more fighting until Mr. Strange was ready to fight again, and a bit less furious so there wouldn’t be any danger of him transporting all of them to the realm of shadows.

_“We should get him a “get well” present”_ – Thor suggested; sitting in the couch, legs spread out and showing his massive cock to the nine realms; apparently this was a common practice among good looking Gods.

_“He just got a dagger stuck in his buttock, it’s not like he’s dying…” – _turns out, it was Loki’s hand who aimed perfectly to that butt cheek; he succeeded once again in his quest to cause agony to those among him. – _“… but it’s not such an awful idea, put your clothes on, brother … we’ve got shopping to do”._

_“Can you bring me a tuna sandwich?”- _said a tired Wong who started cleaning the mess.

_“Yes, darling … we can, but I don’t want to”_ – and just like that, he closed the door behind them.

\-----

Thor decided that the best place to buy a perfect gift for a human, was **Home Depot**. Everyone MUST love Home Depot; it smells like freshly cut wood, recently mixed paint, lots of samples for rugs and curtains to touch, candies at the checkout counter, and his favorite aisle in the construction section, of course… tons of hammers. Home Depot is like Disneyland for men; Asgard needed a Home Depot.

_“What do wizard want as gifts? … Loki what did you dreamt having when we were kids?”_

_“Death.”_

_“No …”_ \- he stopped death and look at Loki’s back with teary eyes.

_“It’s a joke, big oaf… don’t you dare start weeping”_ – it wasn’t a joke, but he wasn’t going to elaborate on his feelings in the middle of Home Depot – _“hmmm… books … knives, daggers, bayonets, a sword, spears, cinquedeas, stilettos … the weapon and the shoes … karambits, a machete would’ve been nice, katanas, looooots of push daggers and … oh! herbs and plants!”._

They walked to the back of the store to the **Lawn and Garden** section. Both wandered around the isles of infinite types of plants, trying to look for the perfect one that said, “We’re sorry your butt hurts” and costed less than 5 USD.

Chamomile? Boring

Aloe Vera? Unnecessary.

Ferns? Snake plants? Bonsais? Orchids? Ivy? Cactus?

_“Succulents?” –_ said Thor while holding a cute gray one.

_“That could work … they basically need no water at all and be left in solitude; perfect for someone like Stephen” – _Loki approved.

_“How do you know so much about plants, brother?”_

_“I’m a plant mummy” – _the statement came out so naturally that Thor was perplexed by the affirmation -_ “… and I’ve just decided you’re going to be my plant daddy_…” – there was the wicked smirk that kept framing Loki’s face every time he tried to pull someone into his filthy trap.

_“What does a plant daddy do?” – _said a curious Thor.

_“Fuck the brains out of plant mummy, mostly …” – _Loki approached and whispered while licking Thor’s earlobe.

_“Can I transplant you from one pot to another? … and by pot, I mean my penis, and by transplant, I mean…”_

_“I know what you mean …”_ – thank Odin Thor was good looking.

_“Shall we go and do some “gardening” behind those racks?”- _Thor didn’t wait for a response as he pulled up Loki so he could wrap his legs around Thor’s waist.

The snogged like teenagers, fierce teenagers who just discovered how wonderful it feels to have a gigantic cock inside; Thor’s tongue penetrated Loki’s mouth over and over; entwined in a ferocious waltz of touching and stripping shirts. Both biting each other’s lips until they started bleeding. All of this while Loki kept balancing the succulent in one hand and scratching Thor’s back with the other.

_“Oh, how I’ve missed you, mischievous snake…”_

_“Oh, how I’ve missed you, foul creature…”_

For most people, trying to “fuck behind the bushes” should be a silent and secretive practice. Not for these two Norse gods. By the time they were finished, a whole squad of security guards was ready to escort them out of the store since, well… having sex above a lot of sacks of soil is not a well-regarded civil practice. Good thing Thor’s ass was a heaven’s gift for all the ladies passing by and taking pictures.

\-----

Stephen woke up from his pain-killer induced nap to find out a little plant with a note, outside his bedroom.

_“For: Stephen Wizard  
_ _From: All of us._

_A succulent as succulent as your dick. We’re sorry your bum hurts._

_Get well soon. _

_XxX”_

It was terribly inappropriate, but nevertheless … made him smile a little :)

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Succulents are truly desertic which need almost NO water at all ... a great gift for people who tend to murder indoor plants.


End file.
